Challenging the Generation of Miracles
by Pika-Bones
Summary: Returning from Unova, Hilda begins her Pokemon journey to become the best trainer in Kanto. But 5 unbelievable prodigies dubbed the Generation of Miracles stand in her way. Without hesitation, Hilda challenges these prodigies to become the best, but they aren't called the Generation of Miracles for nothing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello ladies and gentlemen, I bring you a Pokemon fanfiction….yeah that's about it. I got some ideas from another anime I was watching and I got the urge to write in some of those ideas into a Pokemon fanfic. Now what anime did I get these ideas on? Well if you know right away, then good for. If you don't…I'm not telling you, but it really wouldn't be that hard to find the source of the basis of this story.**

 **Now without further ado, let us begin. Also there could very well be some Othelloshipping(AshxHilda) in this story…so now you are aware.**

 **Disclaimer** **: I do not own Pokemon**

* * *

Chapter 1: Returning Home

"I'm sure you all know what this is about." 4 figures circled around a sole figure that stood at the very center of a battlefield. The battlefield itself was surrounded by thousands of empty seats that rose to the sky, forming one of the larger stadiums in Kanto.

The fading orange tinged sunlight bathed the 5 figures at midfield, recognizing their presence and forming 5 distorted shadows in the process.

"This is where we part ways." began the sole figure that stood at the center. "From now on, we are enemies."

"We will soon decide which one of us is the strongest in battle." His eyes then flashed a bright red for a moment before returning to their normal gray color. "I believe I don't need to explain myself any further." The air became heavy as the eyes of each one of the figures grew intense.

The Indigo Plateau would soon become the setting for an all-out war between The Generation of Miracles.

* * *

After disembarking the plane after a long flight, a young brunnete made her way through the various airport checkpoints. She then found her black suitcase and began to head out. As soon as she exited the airport, she began to search the area.

Her blue eyes moved back and forth people hurridly went to and fro. As she continued to look, her ears picked up someone calling her from afar. Her head shook back in forth as she tried to find the source of the familiar voice.

"Hilda! Over here!" She was finally able to spot who she was looking for, flailing arms and all. Hilda made her towards the blonde girl with a green hat.

"Hey Bian-" Hilda felt the air quickly squeezed out of her as Bianca gave her strong hug.

"Hilda, it's been forever! I missed you so much!"

"Hi-gasp-it's great to see you again-ouch-it's good to see four years hasn't changed you at all." Hilda then felt the tight grip on her lessen. . Their gazes met as Bainca continued to hold Hilda's shoulders. Hilda could see Bianca's green eyes glow with the same energy that she always showed when they were younger.

"I'm glad to see you again Hilda." Bianca smiled brightly.

Hilda let out a small giggle before returning Bianca's smile with a big grin, "I'm glad to be back."

* * *

"You were right, Viridian hasn't changed at all." Hilda and Bianca walked side by side, following the path that lead towards the Pokemon center. The streets were bust with commuters as the girls entered the business area of the city.

"So, how was Unova?" The girls kept on a slower pace, in no hurry as they began to catch up "from what you said on the phone, you had a good time."

"Yeah, it was fine. It was a great place and all, but…" Hilda went silent for a moment as her words seemed to hang off her lips causing Bianca to look at her questionably, "there's nowhere I would rather be than in Kanto."

"I remember being so sad when you left, but I guess you guys didn't really have much of a choice."

"Yeah. But I'm here now." Hilda then pumped her fist, "And I'll win the Pokemon League."

 _"She's always had that fire in her eye, especially when talking about Pokemon and battling."_ Bianca suddenly became visibly worried. Hilda picked up on this quickly,

"Bianca? Something wrong?" Hilda lowered her fist and looked at Bianca oddly.

"Oh, it's nothing. It's just that…" Bianca looked straight ahead before continuing, "you should now about what happened in the last three years in the Kanto Pokemon Academies."

"Yeah, what about it? Isn't it always the same thing?" Hilda began to think about what it took her to become a Pokemon trainer. At eleven years old, one is capable of entering one of the many Pokemon Academies in a region. But really, it is only an option for those who show potential and desire to specialize in the world of Pokemon; And few reach that goal after the three years at the Pokemon academy. The Pokemon Academy covered all areas: battlers, coordinators, aspiring Pokemon researchers, even Pokemon performances in regions where it was popular.

Hilda always had the desire to become a Pokemon trainer, but only when she moved to Unova at 10 year old did she show potential. She enrolled the next year into the Pokemon Academy in dreams of becoming an official Pokemon trainer. With everybody who entered the academy having lofty goals as well, the competition was fierce.

The different Academies would meet to battle and set up their own tournaments to compete in, gaining experience and reputation. Hilda survived all those three years and was able to graduate and become an official Pokemon trainer.

"Well…" Bianca went into her green bag and pulled out what seemed to be a magazine. "You should probably know about a few trainers everybody is talking about." Hilda took the magazine from Bianca and she began flip through it, skimming. "There are five of them and they all went to the same academy; everybody has dubbed them as the generation of miracles. They're really strong."

"So?" Hilda placed her hands behind her head and looked up, "There are strong trainers all over the place. That's one of the best parts of being a trainer and traveling across the region."

"No. I mean they are ridiculously strong. I went to see one of the Pokemon academy tournaments earlier this year. They destroyed every trainer there, it wasn't even close." Bianca looked Hilda who didn't seem worried at all. Bianca on the other hand looked anxious, "I got goosebumps just watching them. They've dominated every tournament in their three years; they haven't lost a single battle. I'm telling you this so you would be careful. Even members of the elite four have recognized their strength."

"Bianca," Hilda looked ahead again with her eyes closed in annoyance, "you worry too much. I'll remind you that I was one of the stronger trainers from one of the strongest academies in Unova."

"But-"

"Hey look, the Pokemon center. I'm going to register for the league!" With that, Hilda dashed into the Pokemon center. Bianca followed the brunette,

 _"She never listens. She definitely hasn't changed at all."_

* * *

"All I need you today is place your pokedex in here and you'll be all ready." Said a pink haired woman at the front desk of the Pokemon Center. It was none other than Nurse Joy.

With a big smile stretched across her face, Hilda placed her Kanto pokedex into the slot. Having graduated from a Unova Pokemon academy, she would have received a Unova pokedex upon graduation, as usual for most trainers. But, since she had plans of going back to Kanto when she graduated, she requested a Kanto pokedex. After some strings were pulled by the school, she got her hands on one.

After some work from Nurse Joy on her computer Hilda was finally registered.

"And… there it is," began Nurse Joy, "you're all done. Here's your Pokedex and three Pokemon league tokens."

"Yes" Hilda let out as she grabbed her Pokedex and tokens. Bianca finally found her way to the front desk, looking a bit upset, though Hilda was too excited to really notice,

"Bianca!" Hilda said excitedly, "Look, I'm registered into the Pokemon league. Nothing's going to stop me."

"I wish you luck Hilda" nurse Joy gave Hilda a slight bow, "Now, please excuse me, there's some things I need to tend to."

"Sure thing nurse Joy. Thanks!" Hilda said.

"Hilda! I was trying to tell you something important and you just run off." Bianca fiddled with her hat, fixing it into her preferred position.

"Aw, come on, you worry too much," Hilda reached into her red bag and pulled out a Pokeball, showing it to a surprised Hilda. "I'll prove it to you."

* * *

"Are you ready Bianca? I'm not holding back just because you're my friend." Hilda and Bianca stood at either end of the battlefield behind the Pokemon Center.

"Of course, me and my Pokemon are going to give it our best," Bianca said as she took out a Pokeball of her own, "I may be a Pokemon researcher but don't underestimate me Hilda."

"You don't have to worry about that Bianca," Hilda cocked her arm back, "I always go 100%"

Hilda fired her Pokeball onto the dirt battlefield, and after a bright flash of light, an orange and black pig like Pokemon appeared.

"Te-pig," cried Hilda's Pokemon.

"Wow aTepig. And it's so cute," Bianca began, "I guess I'm not surprised you picked a Pokemon like Tepig. You always liked fire types."

"You know me," Hilda responded, her eyes showing that she was ready for battle.

"My turn," Bianca tossed her Pokeball onto the field, and after a bright flash of light, a blue and white otter like Pokemon appeared.

"An Oshawott?" Hilda said.

"Yeah, isn't it just the cutest!" Oshawott responded to its trainers praise with a confident smile and placing one of its hands on the scalchop that it carried on its chest.

"Come on Bianca, let's go, this is going to be our first battle as official trainers!"

"Alright." Bianca analyzed the situation for a moment. _"I've got the advantage, but I should be careful."_ Bianca's gaze met Hilda's extremely intense gaze, _"I should just attack from a distance and see what she's going to do. And then I'll go from there."_

"Oshawott! Water Gun!" Biance ordered. Oshawott cried out in agreement and fired a blast of Water at the fire type on the other side of the field.

"Tepig, go!" Tepig responded to Hilda's cry with a cry of its own, and the Fire Pig Pokemon charged straight ahead.

With a torrent of water barreling right at it, Tepig shifted its body to the right, avoiding what would be a brutal impact for the fire type.

"Now, use Flame Charge, Tepig!" a ball flame soon engulfed Tepig, and it continued its direct path towards Oshawott.

 _"What!? So reckless. If Tepig didn't move in time, this battle would be over. Is this how she battles?"_

"Dodge that Oshawott!" The barrel of flames, known as Tepig, sought out to do some real damage, but Oshawott evaded at the last moment, but not quick enough to avoid the embers from Tepig to singe its fur.

"Tepig, keep going!" Tepig made a full U-turn around the battlefield, and set its sights on Oshawott once again. Tepig's last attack forced Oshawott to hit the dirt, delaying Oshawotts movements.

"Watch out Oshawott." Bianca called out, but instead, a cry from Oshawott quickly followed as it was hit directly by the charging ball of fire.

 _"So fast, and it'll only get faster. I need to do something."_ Bianca pointed towards the Tepig, "Oshawott, Razor Shell!" Oshawott recognized the dire situation it was in, and didn't hesitate to follow its trainers command. The Sea Otter Pokemon grabbed its scalchop quickly and began to close in on Tepig with choppy quick steps. Both Pokemon met midfield, Tepig still engulfed in a ball of fire, and Oshawott wielding its lethal Scalchop.

The two impacted for a split second, passing by each other. Finally, after a moment of complete stillness, Oshawott became weak and fell face first into the dirt.

"Oshawott!" Bianca ran onto the field to tend to her fallen partner. "Hey sweetie, are you okay?" Bianca asked as she fell to her knees.

"Osha." The water type smiled weakly at its trainer words. It then closed its eyes, already beginning to regain its energy back.

"That was a great battle Bianca." Hilda walked up to Bianca who held a resting Oshawott in her arms. "So is everything okay with Oshawott?"

"Yeah Oshawott is fine." Binaca smiled. _"Wow. She really is strong. And to think that she has had Tepig for the same 1 month I had Oshawott. Looks like I made the right call deciding to become a Pokemon researcher."_

Hilda began to congratulate Tepig on a job well done to which the Fire type responded happily. _"Maybe I was worried about nothing. Maybe she can stand up to the Generation of Miracles."_

"Ugh. What's with all this noise? What does a guy need to do to get a short nap around here?" An unknown voice alerted the two girls to somebody else in the area. Out of the shade of trees that stood in front of the wall that enclosed the area, someone else appeared.

Almost instantly, Bianca felt goosebumps, similar to the ones she got when she first saw the generation of miracles battle.

"Bianca?" Hilda saw Bianca freeze up. She had never seen her like this. "Are you alright? Do you know him?"

Stiffly, Bianca handed Hilda the same magazine she gave her earlier, "Page 20." Hilda looked at Bianca worriedly before turning to the directed page.

There he was. The same dark raven hair, same auburn eyes, same red and white cap, and what seemed to be a disinterested look. It was Ash Ketchum, one of the Generation of Miracles.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. And if you enjoyed, feel free to review, follow, and fave. Until next time.**


	2. The Only One Who Can Beat Me is Me

**Disclaimer: I do not know Pokemon.**

* * *

Ch.2: The only one who can beat me is me

 _"So this is one of the trainers Bianca keeps talking about?"_ The trainer in question let out a sudden yawn, with no attempt to suppress it.

"So your one of the Generation of Miracles, is that right?" Hilda put her hands on her hips, waiting for a response as the raven haired trainer took his time. "Sure, what about it?" He responded abruptly.

Hilda's arm stretched outward, and she pointed her finger towards Ash, "I challenge you to a battle!"

"Huh?"

"What do you mean 'huh?' Come on, let's battle, I want to see what all this Generation of Miracle of stuff is about?"

"There's no point in us battling," Ash began as he put on he's bag and began to walk towards Hilda and Bianca, "it would be a waste of time. The only one who can beat me, is me."

Ash passed Hilda and Bianca, making his way towards the back door to the Pokemon Center. But Hilda jumped in front of his path. "Who do you think you are?" Hilda stretched he arms wide, blocking the path with her body.

"Out of the way." Ash warned. Hilda stood her ground. A trace of annoyance began to appear on Ash's face, so he decided to take a different approach. He made side step, attempting to pass Hilda. The brunette responded by sliding her feet to block him. Ash simply made a quick spin back on to his original path, causing Hilda to lose her balance and fall onto the ground.

"I'm leaving now." Ash said looking down at Hilda. He proceeded to walk away again, but Hilda had her mind made up. She was going to battle him.

She confronted him once more right in front of the door. The brim of their caps touched and their gazes met. _"Hmmm, she's serious."_ After a motionless moment, Ash stepped away from Hilda,

"Fine then, let's battle." Ash walked back to the battlefield, leaving a somewhat confused Hilda to look on.

* * *

Both trainers took opposite sides of the battlefield in preparation for their battle, with Bianca standing on the sidelines. A small breeze past through, causing Hilda to brush her hair back,

"Tepig let's go!" Tepig cried in confirmation and raced to its spot on the battlefield, shooting small embers from its nose, and a confident look in its eyes.

Ash let out a long yawn after Tepig took the field, causing Hilda to flinch a bit, _"he better not be underestimating me, that jerk. I'll put him in his place."_

Hilda waited for Ash to choose his Pokemon, but instead of tossing a Pokeball onto the field, Ash took his bagpack and he set it on the ground, "Oi, Pikachu get up." He said while nudging the green bag with his foot. Out popped a small rodent like Pokemon with yellow fur, which let out a long yawn itself.

"Pika." Said the Pikachu lazily as it rubbed its eyes with its paws.

"Hurry up, I need you on the battlefield so we can get out of here." Pikachu gave another yawn in response before shimming its way out of the bag. Instead of having its usual perked up ears, this Pikachu's ears dropped down, show the same disinterest as its trainer.

"We're ready," Ash began, "let's hurry up and get this over with."

Hilda's eyes narrowed in response before giving her command, "Tepig, Flame Charge!"

 _"She's going right for it from the start,"_ Bianca clenched her fist, _"I know she can do it."_

Tepig closed in on its target, but Pikachu evaded at the last moment, rolling to the side.

"Tepig, keep going!" Tepig followed its trainer's orders and honed in on its target once more. Tepig barreled down on Pikachu, but the results remained the same. Pikachu evaded, this time by leaping over the fireball.

 _"All he's doing is dodging. He should know that Tepig is going to get faster because of Flame Charge. But…"_ Pikachu side stepped Tepig's third attempt to run the Electric Mouse Pokemon over, to the frustration of the Fire Pig Pokemon, _"why am I getting this weird feeling."_

"One more time Tepig, go full power, there's no way it can dodge you this time." Hilda said confidently. Tepig went on a fully charged attack, its speed sky high from the continued use of Flame Charge.

"Go Pikachu," Ash said calmly. Pikachu responded by running straight for the Tepig, in what seemed would be a head on collision.

"Go Tepig! Finish this!" Hilda said with a clenched fist, and both Pokemon leaped in the air at the last moment. Tepig suddenly became wide eyed, and its trainer's eye soon followed the same action.

"It-it's spinning?" Bianca said from the sidelines. Pikachu passed by the ball of fire unscathed, spinning like a drill as Tepig left a trail of flames. After a moment of suspension in the air, both Pokemon landed, on their trainer's respective sides of the battlefield.

"Do you get it stupid," Ash said, "it's not all about straight speed." Hilda couldn't help but recoil to the sudden, sharp words from one of the Genration of Miracles. "You'll never touch Pikachu like that. Never."

Tepig began to flame out as it started panting, showing signs of fatigue after chasing that elusive Pikachu.

"Shut up!" Hilda felt her teeth grind, "Tepig, Flame Charge!" Although low on gas, Tepig mustered another flame to engulf its body. "Me and Tepig will never give up, and definitely not to some stuck up jerk like you." Tepig matched its trainer's frustration level, and used it to intensify its flame.

Tepig attacked again, its flame stronger than it had been throughout the entire battle.

"Try to spin yourself out of this!" Hilda punched the air as Tepig closed in on it target.

"Pikachu, dodge!" Ash called, forcefully for the first time. Pikachu leaped high into the air, making sure to avoid Tepigs large flame.

"Tepig, don't give them a chance. Dig in and attack again!" Tepig slammed on the brakes, casuing the ground to screech. Tepig quickly turned and charged at Pikachu, which was falling back down to earth.

 _"Hilda might have a chance! Pikachu had to jump high to avoid that attack. It's reactions are going to be delayed and it won't be able to dodge this next attack!"_

"Te-Pig!" cried the Fire Pig Pokemon. But soon, Tepig would realize it was all for not as its yellow target sprang back up into the sky in a millisecond.

 _"Its tail? It used its tail as a spring board?"_ Hilda began to feel goosebumps, _"would't it have been easier for him just to counter with an attack?"_ Hilda's then became eye-wide at the realization, _"They haven't attacked us this entire battle!"_

 _"Hmmm, you understand now."_ Ash fixed the brim of his hat ever so slightly, _"Let's change that shall we?"_

"Pikachu, Quick Attack." Neither Tepig nor Hilda could react. Hilda never saw a Pokemon accelerate so fast like she saw that Pikachu move at that movement. Tepig was hit straight on and was sent flying across the battlefield. Hilda soon realized Tepig wasn't going to stop until it hit something. It was too late though, when she realized it was her who was going to stop Tepig. Tepig's small but had body hit Hilda in her midsection, forcing air and saliva out of her. She was sent of her feet for moment before landing on her behind, Tepig in her arms.

"Hilda!" Bianca ran to her friends side after seeing her unable to move or blink.

Ash turned away, "come on Pikachu let's go."

"Pika-Pi."

 _"They always look just like that after. That's why this isn't fun anymore."_

Bianca tried to get a response from Hilda, but only when Ash began to leave did she respond. Hilda made a sound between cough and a growl. She got to her feet slowly, show obvious signs of pain,

"Stop," she began, her teeth clenched, "were not done here."

"Hm?" Ash stopped, somewhat surprised that she still wanted to battle. He glanced back, only to turn back after a moment, "that Tepig looks like it's done." Hilda looked at tepig who was still in her arms. It didn't look too badly hurt, but its eyes were shut tightly. Ash left without another word.

"Hilda," Bianca began worriedly, "are you-" Bianca was suddenly cut off, but not from any words, she was caught off by the intensity that radiated from Hilda. For three years, the Generation of Miracles had dominated all of their battles. Most trainers would be left in a state of despair after seeing the gap between them and those monsters; many of them didn't recover mentally. At some point most just gave, resigning to any illusion of defeating them.

`But Bianca could see this was not one of those cases.

"You were right Bianca," a large smile spread across Hilda's face, "they are strong. I couldn't be any happier. I'll beat every one of them, and become the best in Kanto."

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed. If you did enjoy, review if you feel so inclined. With that, I'm off. Bye.**


End file.
